In Sync
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Maka Albarn is the meister with no weapon. Soul Eater Evans is the weapon with no meister. When these two meet, they will go on the adventure(s) of a lifetime in trying to collect all 99 kishin soul's alongside one of a sinister witch. SoulXMaka
1. First Day

**Hello, reader. My name is Maya. **

**I have just recently gotten into the ****_Soul Eater_**** fandom, and I'm loving it. **

**This story will be continues and have multiple chapters ^_^**

**Now before I get flamers, I would like to point out that Soul is my favorite character. Just because he's coming off as a douchebag, does not mean that he is one. So before you write me a flame review on why I'm making him mean, sit back, and wait till this story is completed. **

**Now that the mini rant is over c: ...**

**Have a happy reading!**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

It was a beautiful September day. The sun was shining over Death City with a malicious look on it's face; there was not a cloud in sight.

"Soul, I don't think that you should be taking this situation so lightly…" a beautiful brunette warned. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was a tall, curvy woman of age seventeen. Born a weapon, and a member of the Nakatsukasa clan, Tsubaki was physically very powerful. Her personality, though, was polar opposite from her physical attributes. Tsubaki was very kind, and very soft-spoken only giving her opinion, not forcing it.

"A cool guy like me shouldn't be worried about that crap," an ivory haired boy snorted. And though he seemed confident on the outside, he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Soul Eater Evans, also born a weapon, could transform into a scythe. And though he too was very powerful, nobody's soul wavelength seemed to be compatible with his. He'd tried with every meister at the academy that had no partner, but none seemed to click.

"Yeah! Soul doesn't need a partner! And besides! Who the hell cares about his problems! I haven't had a line since the beginning of this fanfiction!" an obnoxious voice shouted. The voice belonged to Black*Star, the most eccentric meister to have ever walked the DWMA hallways. The baby blue colored hair not only made him stand out, but it reflected his personality; random and completely out there.

"Don't worry, Soul; you'll find your meister," Tsubaki comforted Soul, ignoring Black*Star's comment.

"Eh. I'll see you two later," Soul said, turning away from his two companions.

* * *

_Damn! I need a partner fast if I'm ever gonna become a death scythe!_ Soul thought to himself as he made his way into the music wing of the DWMA.

"Hi, Soul," a girl said, standing by her opened locker with a friend.

"Hey," he said back, causing them to giggle. Sweat dropping, he continued on his way. Upon reaching the band room, he put his hand to the knob, and turned it, opening up the door.

* * *

"I'm so lost!" a cute ash blonde girl muttered to herself. The DWMA was huge and with the Grim Reaper not giving her a person, or even a simple map, to help her find her way around the castle-like school, she quickly got lost. A huge black and white sign read, Band Room.

_Great. Not only am I way beyond lost, but I'm in the music wing!_ This type of stuff frustrated the petite girl. Maka Albarn, fourteen years old, was the newest student at the DWMA. Though she was pretty, her dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes didn't make her stand out. Her body didn't make her noticeable either as she was short served in the T & A department…  
But her smaller frame and physical appearance weren't bothering her. It was the fact that she, an intelligent meister, had no weapon.

_You'll find a partner, Maka…_ she thought. It was completely silent in the music wing, except for a faint sound. A piano? Wanting to hear more of it's sound, Maka reached forward, placing her hand on the doorknob to the band room. Slowly turning it, she swung the large, brass door open to reveal a dark room, with a shiny black piano in the middle of the hardwood floor. With his back to Maka, Soul sat, his apricot fingers tapping the ivory keys of the piano.

Maka stood there, speechlessly listening to the honey sweet sounds Soul created. His piece went from loud to soft, dramatic and flowy, even fast pace to slow. Soul felt her presence after a few minutes, and stopped playing. He turned to face his trespasser.

"That was amazing," Maka clapped. What startled her, were meeting a pair of blood red eyes. She'd seen many weird things in her life, but crimson eyes were a first. Chilling, but fascinating.

"You're a new face around here," Soul commented looking her up and down. There was not much to look at, so he lost immediate interest.

"My name is Maka Albarn."

"Soul."

"You're a very good pianist," Maka commented, trying to keep a conversation going to avoid an awkward silence.

"Thank you. What year are you?" Soul inquired.

"Freshman."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you have such a flat chest."

"That was rude," Maka snapped. Soul grinned.

"You a weapon?" he asked, standing up.

"I'm the meister with no weapon."

"I'm the weapon with no meister." Maka couldn't help but smile at his side grin. Staring at his smile, she noticed his razor sharp teeth.

"Uh… um," she said, staring bewildered. The boy was so odd looking. Ivory hair, ruby eyes, and pointed teeth. It was all so weird. Noticing her stares, Soul licked his teeth.

"I don't bite," he grinned. "So, it seems we both have no partners, so I guess that leaves us to become a pair."

"I guess so," Maka agreed. Soul held his hand out to her. She looked at it momentarily and then back to his eyes. She breathed in, and took his apricot hand in her pale one.

"Then it's agreed; you're gonna turn me into the ultimate death scythe. Let's go catch our first kishin!" Soul said, taking off for the door.

"Woah! Slow down, Soul!" Maka said. He came to a halt. "Our soul wavelength's aren't in sync yet. You should know considering you're a weapon," Maka explained.

"I didn't forget… I am not really able to sync my soul's wavelength with anyone else's… I've tried every available meister here…" There was a moment of silence.

"Let's try it. But we need to get to know one another a little bit first," Maka said.

"My full name is Soul Eater Evans. I like riding my bike, hot girls with killer bodies, and keeping up my status as the coolest guy in school." And Maka had felt bad for the guy before his introduction.

"My name is-"

"Maka. You must be a nerd because of all the books you have crammed into your partially opened bag, and you must not even care about the way others perceive you because you're not much to look at-" Soul was interrupted by a powerful hit to his head.

"OUCH!" He looked up, holding a hand to his head, to see Maka glaring at him, and a DWMA textbook in her hand.

"You're a jerk," Maka said, storming out of the band room, hot tears rolling down her face.

* * *

"Come on, big sis! I really have to pee!" a cute, yet endowed girl pleaded.

"Alright, Patty… But when Kid yells at us, I'm not taking the blame." Weapons Liz and Patty Thompson were getting ready to meet their meister in the courtyard when Patty told her sister that she had to use the restroom. As they walked into the ladies restroom, they could hear muffled sobs.

"Um, sis? You hear that?" Patty asked.

"Yeah." The sound was coming from a nearby stall. Liz confidently walked over to it.

"Hello? Are you okay?" she said to the stall door. The sobs stopped abruptly.

"Y-yeah," the voice whimpered.

"Please open up, missy!" Patty's innocent voice begged. The stall door opened and Maka stepped out with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Liz asked, brushing a strand of Maka's ashy blonde hair out of her tear stained face.

"Uh, yeah… It's just been a bad day," Maka said.

"Hey, you're the new girl right? You're in our class," Liz said. "My name is Liz, and this is my sister, Patty. You're Maka, right?"

"Yes," Maka nodded, sniffling.

"Tough first day?" Liz asked Maka sympathetically. The smaller girl nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Patty asked.

"No, I mean, I just met you guys and I'm sure you don't really want to her about my problems…" Maka said, considerately.

"Alright… But if you need anything, just talk to Patty and I."

"Sit by us at lunch tomorrow, Maka!" Patty demanded.

"Really?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. We've got a good group of friends that you can sit with," Liz smiled.

"Thank you both," Maka said, as the sisters turned to leave the bathroom.

"No problem."

"Bye bye!"

* * *

As Soul was heading towards his bike, he saw Maka walking home.

Should I offer her a ride or is it too soon? he thought. Hopping on his bike, he started over to her, his engine roaring in a cool manor.

"Hey!" Soul shouted over his engine. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nope!" Maka said, storming off in the other direction.

"Isn't your house that way?" Soul asked, pointing in the direction she was previously walking.

"Dammit!" Maka cursed to herself. She turned back to face Soul, and pushed past him, heading for her house. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her storm off angrily.

* * *

"Maka, dear~" a manly voice sung. "Wanna do your papa a favor?" The blonde haired girl walked into the kitchen of her house. Looking her father up and down, she said,

"Papa, you don't need to wear that inappropriate apron for cooking dinner!" Maka scolded, referring to the pink, ruffle apron her father was wearing. In cursive black words, it read, 'Kiss the Cook' with an 80s kissy lips next to it.

"Your mama loved this apron!" Spirit declared. Maka sighed.

"What did you call me in here for?" she asked.

"I seemed to have forgotten the onion at the grocery store today. Would you mind fetching me one?"

"I guess," Maka said. She'd wanted to get out of the house anyways.

"How delightful! Thank you! You really are papa's little girl!" Spirit smiled, admiringly.

"I want a DNA test," Maka murmurred. Spirit twitched. "I'll be back soon," Maka said.

"Don't forget your coat!" Spirit warned. But Maka was already out the door, satchel over her shoulder.

* * *

_Dang it_, the blonde thought, exiting the corner store with a bag of onions in her hand. _I should've brought a coat!_

Maka turned a corner, and began walking down a dimly lit alley.

Clink.

Maka groaned. She still had a work sheet to finish up when she got home.

Clink. Clink.

She really didn't want to do it, but not turning it in was not an option.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

She did not want to damage her perfect grades. And she was not a quitter-

Clink. Clink. Clink. Clin-

"WHAT IS IT?!" she screamed. Her thoughts had been interrupted by an annoying clinking sound. She turned to face Jack the Ripper. Her mouth fell open.

_A kishin? A real kishin?!_ she thought. At first, she was in an awe. It was the first she'd ever seen. But then reality hit her; she had no weapon. A meister could not win without a weapon.

The only thing she could think to do was run. There was one problem though; her legs would not move. The fourteen year old was paralyzed from the waist down.  
_Think Maka, think!_ she thought. _Right! My pocket knife._ The beast started moving towards her with incredible speed. Pulling out her pocket knife, she clicked it open, and jammed the blade into her right thigh.

"Agh!" she cried out in pain. But the pain made it so she was able to move. Narrowly dodging the kishin's attack, she fell to the ground. Jack turned around and walked over to her. When he reached her, he raised his talon like claws, ready to swing. Maka shut her eyes, hoping her death would be quick. Seconds passed, and nothing happened. Opening one eye, she saw Jack the Ripper hovering over her, with an enormous blade sticking out of his torso.

"Move out of the way, pinhead," she heard a boy's voice say. She followed his instruction, and crawled as best she could out of the way. The next thing she knew, Jack the Ripper fell to the floor. Looking up, she saw the white haired guy from earlier.

"Soul Eater?" she asked.

"RAGH!" Jack shouted, getting up.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, running over to her. He shot his hand in her direction, and Maka grabbed onto it. Soul, then turned into weapon form.

_A scythe?! How the hell am I supposed to work with it? And it's heavy!_ Maka thought.

She then felt a burning sensation in her hands.

"AH!" she cried out, dropping Soul to the ground.

"Ow!" Soul shouted. "You're not supposed to drop me!"

"Our soul's wavelengths aren't in sync!" Maka explained. Jack decided it was his chance. Running at full speed, he proceeded to attack.

"Maka! Do something, dammit!" Soul snapped. Maka picked up the scythe and ran at Jack. Turning her foot, she jumped into the air, and swung the scythe, stabbing Jack in the chest. The pain from her burnt hands and wounded leg had sent Maka over the edge. Dropping Soul, she fell to the ground in pain. The kishin was dead, and his red soul was floating. Soul turning back into human form, grabbed it, and swallowed it whole.

"O-our first kishin!" Maka attempted to smile, but the pain she was enduring turned her smile into a grimace.

Saying nothing, Soul walked over to her, bent down, and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Maka gasped.

"It's not like you can walk," Soul muttered.

"Yes I can!" Maka snapped. But it was no use, as her denial and struggling caused Soul's grip on her to tighten.

"CAN YOU STOP?!" he shouted. Maka looked at him, mouth slightly opened. She stopped movement, and made her body go limp, resting her head on his chest. Trying not to think of being in his arms, Maka began to look at the scenery. Death City was spectacular a night. It was beautiful in a sinister sort of way. A cool breeze blew by.

Soul could feel Maka shiver in his arms. He saw his bike a few meters away. Walking at a faster pace, he reached the motorcycle, and sat Maka on it. His signature black and yellow jacket was off his body, and around Maka in one swift movement.

"You'll be cold now," Maka said, putting her arms around Soul's waist as he slid onto the motorcycle.

"Hot guys never get cold," he said. She laid her head on his back and shut her eyes, trying to block out the pain that was coming from her leg.

* * *

Soul carried Maka up to his apartment on the second floor.

"You really don't have to do this," Maka said as he set her down to get his key from his pocket.

"I know. But you're my meister; I have to protect you…" Swinging the door open, Soul threw Maka over his shoulder.

"Hey! You're not very chivalrous, ya know!" Maka snapped, banging her petite fists on his back.

"Yeah, yeah," Soul muttered. He walked towards the bathroom of his apartment, and sat her on the marble counter. Lifting her plaid skirt up a bit, he examined her wound.

"You are stupid," he said. "Stupid, but smart." Soul crouched down, opened up a cupboard and pulled out a pristine, white wash cloth. Standing up, he turned on the faucet to the sink, and wet the wash rag with the clear liquid. Soul turned off the faucet, and placed the cold cloth on Maka's slender thigh. She shivered from the sudden contact.

"Stabbing yourself to get yourself to move… That's logical thinking…" Soul commented.

"Why are you doing this?" Maka asked.

"I have to protect my meister. We're a team you know," Soul said. Reaching up into the medicine cabinet, Soul pulled out some ointment and gauze. He applied some ointment to her wounded leg, and wrapped the gauze around her thigh.

"How are your hands?" Soul asked.

"They're fine," Maka replied. "What time is it?"

"About 11:20. Why?"

"My papa is probably freaking out!" Maka groaned. "I'd better go."

"At this hour? That's dangerous," Soul warned. "Stay here tonight, and call him."

"But we have school tomorrow, and I have no clothes-"

"Maka. Shut up; you worry too much." Maka blushed in embarrassment, and nodded.

"You know… I'm sorry," Soul said. Maka looked up at him. "I'm not really a jerk… I guess I didn't leave the best first impression on you."

"It's okay," Maka said.

"No, it's not. No girl should be talked to like that. But, if it does compensate… you are cute in your own way," Soul smiled genuinely.

"Thank you," Maka smiled.

"Let me show you my bedroom," Soul said, walking out of the bathroom.

"What?" Maka asked, shocked.

"You need a place to sleep, don't you? It's not like I'm gonna make you crash on the couch. That wouldn't be very 'chivalrous'." Maka stifled back laughter. So he hadn't like it when she'd made that comment earlier. As the duo walked into Soul's room, he opened his dresser drawer, and pulled out a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"You can sleep in this," he said, handing her the clothes. "I'll wake you up in the morning." Soul walked to his door.

"W-wait, Soul!" Maka called. He stopped walking. She ran over to him, and threw her arms around his torso.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off," Soul muttered. She smiled at his embarrassment, and detached her arms from his body.

"Don't forget to call your dad," Soul said, walking out of his room.

* * *

As Maka laid in bed that night, she began to think about her new partner. Sure, he wasn't ideal, but Maka could handle him. She'd just have to take what he says with a grain of salt.

.

As Soul lay on the couch that night, he began to think about his new partner. She was nice, and had to be smart. She'd turn him into the ultimate death scythe in no time. 98 more kishins to go. The only problem was that they'd have to get their wavelengths in sync. But that didn't worry Soul. He'd felt a connection to his meister this time. Together they'd prevail.

* * *

**Chapter One is done. **

**Please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. **

**If you would like to read another ****_Soul Eater_**** fanfiction of mine, I have one, so got to my profile and check it out. Though be aware, it is a lemon. **

**Speaking of which, as of 9:04 this evening, this story is rated T for teen. The rating my go up to M.**

**Until next time...**


	2. Dinner At Kid's

**Hello, reader.**

**Soul is great. He's my favorite because of his personality. He acts like he doesn't care, but he does.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of _In Sync_. **

**NOTE: there is a mini time skip in this chapter of about two weeks. You should know when it is.**

**Please review when done.**

**Have a Happy Reading!**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey. Ironing board. Wake up," Soul said, poking Maka's cheek.

"Five more minutes," Maka murmured, subconsciously.

"If you sleep any longer, you're gonna make us late," Soul said. He of course didn't care about attendance, but he had a feeling his ashy blonde partner did. Maka opened her eyes to see bright green numbers on her alarm clock screen that read: 7:19.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER, DAMMIT!" she screeched, jumping out of bed.

"Hey! I did! You went back to sleep every single time," Soul snapped, defending himself.

"Get out of here so that I can change!" Maka shouted, pushing Soul out the door.

* * *

"It's your fault that we're late, idiot! You should have let me go back home last night," Maka grumbled as she and Soul soared through the empty morning streets of Death City on Soul's motorcycle.

"Oh, shut the hell up! It's actually your fault!"

"No, it's not! The sleeping can't make good decisions!" Maka argued. "Stop going so fast; you're going to kill us!"

"Do you wanna get there on time? God damn; I can't win with you!" Soul shouted. Maka gripped around his waist tighter, as the buildings began to morph into blurry blobs.

As they approached the school, Soul, being as stubborn as he was, disregarded the steps, and rode up them, driving through the school's entrance, swerving in between students and teachers.

"AH! What are you doing, you idiot!?" Maka yelped.

"Getting you there on time, princess!" Soul snapped. That was it. Maka had it. She couldn't yell. She couldn't even think. Angry tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, now you decide to be quiet!" Soul growled as he stopped his motorcycle outside their classroom.

He hopped off his motorcycle, and turned to face Maka. His pissed face turned into a look of concern when he saw her tears.

Great. This is the second day in a row that I've made her cry, Soul thought, guilt-stricken.

"Agh. I'm sorry," he said.

"No. I am," Maka muttered. "We need to get along if this is gonna work… But…"

"But…?" Soul asked.

"You're such a jerk! A conceited, cocky jerk!"

"And you're an annoying goody-two shoes," Soul said, cooly. Maka wiped her tears.

"Are you done now?" Soul asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah," Maka nodded.

"Good. If you don't like what I say, don't listen to me. Now let's go to class," Soul said, leading Maka into the classroom.

"Mr. Evans!" a white haired man scolded.

"Sup," Soul nodded at the man.

"Don't 'sup' me! You cannot park your motorcycle in the school."

"Stein. You gotta do what you gotta do," Soul said.

"Who are you?" Stein asked Maka.

"Maka Albarn. I'm joined your class yesterday."

"Why are you late?!"

"Because… I woke up lat-"

"It's my fault she's late. I delayed her in the hallway," Soul said, cutting Maka off. Maka looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well, Mr. Evans-"

"It's Soul." The way he just interrupted a teacher like that… It shocked Maka.

"Soul. I'll let you off with a warning, but anything else from you and it will be taken to Death himself!" Stein snarled. Then he turned to Maka.

"Do you like dissecting?" he asked. Maka sweatdropped.

"Uh, well, I guess?" she answered. Stein grinned.

"Heh! I like you. Now get to your seats. Alright class! Today we'll be studying soul resonance!"

Everybody already seated groaned. Maka and Soul went up to the two empty seats in the middle.

* * *

"Th-thank you for… um, earlier. That was really nice of you…" Maka said, not looking her white haired partner in the eyes.

"Yeah," Soul answered. "I figured you getting on Stein's bad side wasn't the best way to go for your second day of school." The duo were walking towards the cafeteria when Maka saw Liz and Patty.

Oh yeah! They wanted me to sit with them today… she thought.

"So are you sitting with my friends and I then?" Soul asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"Well, actually… Two girls I met yesterday wanted me to sit with them."

"That's cool. Who?"

"Liz and Patty," Maka said, pointing at a table. The sisters were sitting with a black haired boy. Soul's eyes widened, and then he let out a howl of laughter.

"Th-the Thompson sisters and- and Death the KID?!" He was practically in tears.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Maka asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he laughed. Maka knit her eyebrows.

"I will see you after school," Maka humphed, turning away from Soul.

"O-okay," he managed, trying to compose himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why have you been with that girl all day?" Black*Star asked. He and Tsubaki had approached him when he was having his fit of laughter.

"Who, Maka? She's my new meister," Soul said.

"Forreal? She's not much to look at," Black*Star commented.

"Yeah, but at least I won't get distracted," Soul replied, gesturing to Tsubaki's chest. The brunette blushed, quickly folding her arms across her chest.

"I can't help it!" she squealed, embarrassed.

"Will you guys be able to get your soul's wavelengths in sync?" Black*Star asked.

"I'm not so sure… We are two completely different people… But last night, a kishin attacked, and we worked perfectly together… She was able to wield me with perfect ease, though I burned her hands… She didn't give up on me." There was a silence.

"Maybe she's good for you. She's very intelligent, you know. Maka is in my calculus class," Tsubaki noted.

"Calculus?" Soul asked. "But she's in ninth grade!"

"Why is she sitting with Kid?" Black*Star asked as the trio sat down at a lunch table.

"The Thompson sisters invited her to sit with them," Soul shrugged.

"Hopefully she doesn't contract the disease," Tsubaki tittered, cutely.

"What disease?" Soul asked.

"You know," Black*Star muttered. "the_ disease_." Fangirlism. The disease most girls who met Soul or Kid contracted.

"When most girls meet you or Kid, they usually pick one that they like. She seems to have little to no interest in you, so she probably will take a liking to Kid," Tsubaki explained.

"No, she won't. She's not_ that_ stupid," Soul muttered. "Kid is a spoiled, selfish, OCD-freak. She'd never go for someone like that. And besides… I have a feeling she doesn't like guys very much."

"Why do you say that?" Tsubaki asked.

"I dunno… It's just a feeling," Soul answered.

"YAHOO! Let's go meet Soul's new girlfriend, Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouted, jumping up from the table. Pulling Tsubaki from the table, he bolted over to Kid's table. Soul sweatdropped and followed behind at a much slower pace.

"Maka! It is I, the brilliant Black*Star! I heard you're Soul's new meister! Hopefully you can handle his strength. I can handle Tsubaki's and she's the most powerful weapon here! Isn't she _hot_? Oh and I am an assassin! Pretty awesome, huh?"

And that was how Maka Albarn met Black*Star.

"Um, nice to meet you… uh, Black*Star," Maka said, barely catching all that he had said.

"You'll have to excuse him," Tsubaki said, apologetically. "We've met, hm? From Calculus! My name is Tsubaki."

"Guys, leave her alone," Soul said, coming up from behind them.

"Woah. You're Soul Eater's meister?" a snobbish voice asked. Everybody had their eyes on Kid.

"Yes," Maka answered.

"Good luck. You'll need it," Kid smirked at Maka. She blushed slightly from his stare.

"What did you just say?" Soul growled. Kid turned to face Soul.

"I said that she'd need luck, not because she's not capable of making a death scythe, but because… you're you," Kid answered. Soul had it. He grabbed Kid by his collar, and pulled him up. Kid returned the favor, by clutching onto Soul's collar.

"Hey! You two! Cut it out," Liz reprimanded.

"Soul. Stop it," Maka said. He looked over at her and sighed, letting go of Kid's messed up collar. Kid, in turn, let go of Soul's.

"I'll see you after school, Soul," Maka said, getting up with Liz, Patty and Kid. The group of four then, turned to leave the lunch room.

"You could've handled that better, Soul," Tsubaki commented.

"That spoiled rich kid deserves to get punched in the face," Soul said.

"Did you see Maka's face when Kid looked at her, though?!" Black*Star laughed.

"Eh? Who the hell cares, anyway? I just need her to focus on turning me into a death scythe," Soul snapped. "I'll see you two later."

"Oh, Black*Star! See what you've started? Why can't you just let people be?" Tsubaki groaned.

"Hah! I, the ultimate Black*Star, have just started WWV!

"If you kept up with your studies, you'd know that we haven't even had WWIII yet," Tsubaki sighed.

* * *

"Why Soul Eater? I'm sure you could've found a more suitable weapon," Kid said. He, Liz, Patty, and Maka were all inside the women's restroom so that Kid could fix his collar Soul had messed up moments previously.

"I was beginning to think that yesterday, also… But then, when we took out that kishin together last night, I realized there couldn't be a more suitable partner for me," Maka said, reflecting on the previous night.

"Have you two moved in together?" Liz asked.

"Uh, no! We just met each other!" Maka said, red faced.

"Well, you will soon, I'd presume. It's abnormal for meister and weapon to live separately," Kid explained. As Maka looked over Kid's features, she felt herself become slightly lightheaded. He had smooth pale skin and golden eyes. But what was really weird, was his hair. For someone who was a symmetry freak, he certainly overlooked his three white stripes.

"Yeah, yeah! Everybody lives together! My sis and I live with Kid, and Tsubaki even lives with Black*Star!" Patty grinned.

"How she does it, I don't know," Liz said. She then glanced at Kid who was still fixing his collar, though it had been perfect for ages.

"You should leave Maka. Kid isn't going to be done anytime soon." Liz rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright. Thank you guys for letting me sit with you," Maka said, bowing her head.

"Anytime you please, Maka," Kid said. As he looked at her, he noticed something. Perfect symmetry.

* * *

"Soul!" Maka called, waving over to her partner. The school day had ended, and she was in the courtyard of the DWMA.

"Hi, Maka," Soul greeted as she came up to him. "You wanted to try something?"

"Yeah. Do you mind turning into weapon form?" she asked.

"Nah," he said, turning his arm into the blade. "Don't drop me this time, though." As he turned the rest of his body into scythe form, Maka grabbed the staff in her hand.

"Agh!" she cried out in pain. He was heavy, and hot.  
"Want me to turn back?" Soul asked, frantically. A group of students began to peer over at them, and taking interest, circled around the duo.

"Don't even think about it, Soul," she said through clenched teeth. "S-Soul," she gasped. "Think of how badly you want to become a death scythe." This was something Soul had always been passionate about. And as his thoughts circled around that, Maka began to think of her goal; she wanted to become a great meister like her mother had been before her.

"Now… now think ab-about how we can work together to make it happen. Believe it can happen. Put-put your faith into me, Soul Eater!" Maka's words strung him. He knew he couldn't do it alone, and either could she, so in the second after she'd said the words, he let his mind go. Maka would be in control of him when his weapon form laid in her hands. The burning sensation she'd been feeling previously in her hands had vanished, and the blade, became as light as a feather.

"We-we did it…" Maka threw Soul in the air. He landed in human form, on his feet. Soul then turned to Maka, to see that he had burned holes through her clean, white gloves. Maka then, without thinking, threw her arms around Soul.

"We did it, Soul. We really did it!" Maka squealed, jumping up and down. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. While looking over Soul's shoulder, Maka saw three girls in the crowd of the now cheering people, who were scowling at her.

If looks could kill… Maka thought.

"So am I moving in with you, or are you moving in with me?" Maka thought for a minute. She knew Soul and her father wouldn't hit it off.

"I'll move in with you," she said. And as she said the words she began to worry. Her, a fourteen year old girl, moving in with a… she didn't even know how old he was!

"How old are you?" she asked as the crowd began to disperse.

"Fifteen."

"Okay. Just don't try anything weird, okay?"

"Like I'd go for a girl with your flat chest!" he smirked. The three girls that had glared at Maka laughed. Soul looked up at them with a frown on his face. That joke was meant for only him to get off of. Maka, completely embarrassed, looked away, arms folded across her chest.

"But, hey," he said, trying to fix his mistake. "You are irritatingly cute," he smiled, lifting up her chin with his fingers. And he wasn't lying, either. She had this aura about her, that he didn't notice the previous day in the piano room. She blushed, even more mortified. Stepping on his foot she huffed and turned from him.

"Want me to take you to your house so you can get your things?" Soul asked

"We're moving in to-today?" Maka asked as she and Soul headed for his motorcycle.

"Yeah. Why not? I put my trust in you, so you should be able to put your trust in me. I can take care of you," Soul said simply.

"Yes, because you 'take care of me' by letting me wake up late," Maka said.

"Are you still on that?" Soul asked, annoyed. Maka giggled at his irritation.

"Come on, Soul Eater," she said, running towards his motorcycle.

* * *

Getting used to living with someone is hard; it's especially hard when two people are completely different from one another.

The two fought on a daily… No… hourly basis. But they didn't hate each other. In fact, they were becoming good friends. There was a mental bond blooming. They didn't have to speak to know what the other was thinking. They divided up the chores without saying a word. It became an everyday ritual. Maka would cook breakfast, Soul would deal with dinner. Maka did laundry, Soul washed and put away the dishes. Soul even gave up his bed for Maka. But, they still disputed about everything.

This time, the duo was fighting about the bathroom.

"Learn to knock, you idiot!" Maka screamed, fumbling to find a towel to cover her naked body.

"I'm sorry! I have lived alone for quite some while, so I forget!" Soul argued back. The other day, they returned home from collecting a kishin soul (their second one) and the second they got into the door, Soul began to strip.

"Are you sure you aren't just being like every other man?" Maka shouted.

"What gives you the right to generalize me with people like that?!" Soul snapped.

"Because you're all the same!"

"Then why the hell did you pick me as a partner?!" Maka remained silent. "No. I wanna know. If you can't stand me so much, why'd you pick me?"

"...You were the first honest person," Maka murmured. "Not very nice to me, but you didn't lie." There was a brief pause

"Listen, I'm sorry I walked in on you, but I feel like that's not what you're really angry about. What's your problem?" Soul inquired.

"You don't wanna hear about my problems-"

"Maka!" Soul growled, grabbing her shoulders as he pushed her up against the wall. "What is wrong?" Maka quivered under his grasp.

"I… I don't feel comfortable telling you!" Soul breathed and nodded, letting go.

"Well, whenever you want to, you can talk me," he shrugged.

"You can do the same," Maka said. There was an awkward moment.

"So… you and Kid, eh?" he asked. Why he had brought it up he did not know.

"Wha-what're you talking about?" Maka stuttered, breaking out of his grip. Her face was red.

"You gotta thing for him, don't you?"

"Why do you care?" Maka asked, being evasive about the whole situation.

"You're mine. My meister should not be associated with the enemy. It's not cool."

"Get to know him. He's actually really nice despite his… erm-"

"Crazy?" Soul offered. Maka stifled laughter.

"He is not crazy," she smiled.

"You're right; he's 'asymmetrical garbage'," Soul mocked. Maka was howling with laughter. In between laughs, she heard her phone ring.

"I'll be right back," she said, leaving the bathroom.

"Put some clothes on, why don't you?" Soul teased, checking out her backside in her wet towel. Rolling her eyes, she entered Soul's room. On his bed were her clothes and her ringing cell phone. She let her towel drop, and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Maka! I'm glad you answered." Kid. Her face immediately heated up.

"Hi, K-Kid," she stuttered, putting on her underwear. "Um, did you, uh, need something?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house for dinner this evening?"

"Uh, yeah, sure! Are Liz and Patty going to be there?" Maka asked.

"Yes, but-"  
"Great! C-can't wait to see you, bye!" She hung up abruptly. "AGH!" she squealed. Soul burst through her door.

"What is it?!" he asked.  
"You idiot!" Maka screamed, covering her exposed chest. Soul's face broke out in red embarrassment. Twice in one day; he was gonna be pinned as a neighborhood sex offender at this rate.

"S-sorry! But you screamed! I thought you were in trouble!" he yelped as a blunt object was thrown at his head. She quickly pulled her bra on, repeating the same actions with a sweater.

"Why were you screaming in the first place?" he asked, uncovering his hand from his face.

"Um, a bug," she said, her face red. "And tonight, I'm going over to Kid's for dinner."

"Have fun. I've got some condoms in my top drawer." Maka blushed, mortified.

"N-no! NEVER!" Maka stuttered. Her expression made Soul weaken with laughter.

"I was just kidding, twintails," he managed. Maka ignored the name.

"I want you to come, too, Soul," she said. Her partner's laughter stopped.

"No way in hell."

"Come on. I want to be friends with them! Liz and Patty are really nice-"

"It's not the sisters I have a problem with… It's their meister," Soul muttered.

"Kid is not bad."

"He's a stuck up rich kid who is always saying snide comments to Black*Star, Tsubaki and I."  
"Can you please try?" Maka pleaded. Looking into her pale green eyes, Soul gave in.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun!" Maka cheered. 'Fun' was not the exact word Soul was thinking.

"Does he even want me to come?" Soul asked, crossing his arms. Maka sweatdropped. Her and Kid hadn't actually gone over Soul's 'coming over'.

"Ye-yeah!" Soul could see that she was lying but said nothing about it.

"Alright. Let me change," he said.

"You look fine!" Maka said, quickly. He was wearing his signature yellow and black baseball jacket and mahogany pants.

"You look cute, too," Soul said. Maka thanked Soul as he took off his shirt. Realizing that this whole naked thing was gonna be common, Maka decided she'd just go with it rather than start a whole argument every time they saw each other.

"Come on; let's go," Soul said, zipping up a pair of dark wash jeans. Maka smiled at her weapon, and nodded. Grabbing him by the arm, she ran out of the room.

* * *

"This is a house?" Maka said in awe. Both of their jaws were open at the colossal of a house.

"More like a castle… goddamn…" Soul muttered.

"Don't be rude," Maka scolded. He rolled his eyes at her as they walked up the stone pathway to Kid's mansion. Knocking on the door, Maka and Soul stood there, patiently awaiting for someone to open the door.

Not having to wait long, the enormous doors opened to reveal the Thompson sisters.

"Hi, Maka! Soul! Surprised you're here," Liz smirked, punching his arm. Soul chuckled. Patty rushed forward to hug Soul, her breasts pressing up against his face.

"AGH!" he cried out, as his a warm liquid began to trickle from his nose. Maka looked at him with disgust.

"Yay! Maka's here!" Patty shouted as she pushed Soul aside to hug Maka.

"Hah! Hey Patty, Liz," Maka greeted as her face was evidently shoved into Patty's chest, too. Soul smiled at the sight.

"Let go of her, Patty," Liz reprimanded, sustaining laughter. "Let's go inside."

"Do you think Kid's done hanging up the picture?" Patty asked.

"Not at all," Liz said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Thank you guys for dinner," Maka said, bowing to Liz and Patty.

"Sorry Kid couldn't make it," Liz stated apologetically.

"It's alright," Maka said. "We, um… understand?" Soul was practically dying of laughter. The little idiot didn't come because he was trying to make a picture completely even. Maka elbowed Soul in the side.

"We'll see you guys at school tomorrow, okay?" Maka said as Soul rubbed his now aching side.

"Okay!" Patty grinned.

"Why don't we all sit together tomorrow?" Liz suggested. Soul's eyes widened. "We're all friends, so we might as well…"

"Alright! That's fine with me. How about you Soul?" Maka turned to her partner with a look that said 'you'd-better-say-yes-or-you'll-get-a-Maka-chop-that-you'll-never-forget'.

"Um… sure."

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Liz said, bidding the two farewell.

* * *

"You know, Tsubaki?" Black*Star yawned as the two were lying in bed that night.

"Yes, Black*Star?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Earlier you said that girls usually either fell for Soul or Kid... Who do you prefer?" Tsubaki's entire face went red.

"N-neither!"

"Come on, Tsubaki! Tell me!"

"... Never!"

"Please?!"

"Go to bed, Black*Star. It's nothing you have to worry about," Tsubaki explained.

"I'll find out. It may not be tonight. Or tomorrow. Or any time soon. But I _will_ find out."

"Goodnight," Tsubaki smiled, closing her eyes.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I might have to change the rating of this story for later chapters. Ugh, the struggle . **

**Until next time...**


End file.
